


Incorrect Winx Tales

by weebutwicked



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Golden Trio FTW, Multi, Quote: Family Don't End in Blood, Ridiculous Family is Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: Quick ficlets and one-shots based on the various Incorrect Winx quotes of CinnamonWhiskey & myself depicting the Golden Trio and company in ridiculous sitatuations.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Incorrect Winx Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my typical stories, I am aiming (but not promising) to keep these short and sweet. I hope... and pray.
> 
> This incorrect prompt is: 
> 
> "What was the first thing you noticed about ____ when he approached you?"  
> "The audacity."

The Golden Trio were sat around a large table in the canteen, reminiscing about their days as students and listening to the ear pounding music that lined the halls from the nearby Specialist’s party.

It really was funny that the kids thought they had no idea what was going on outside of their own halls, or that they hadn't started it.

Ben grinned, filling his shot glass with more whiskey, before raising it in Farah’s direction and silently toasted her. The drink having long gone to his head. “Farah, what was the first thing you noticed about Saul when he approached you the first time?”

Saul's eyes shot out, glaring at his friend from the corner of his eyes while wishing he could slink away into a hole at that moment. Ben had been teasing them about their relationship for years at this point.

Leaning back in her chair, Farah rested her arm along the back of the chair and raised her own glass, eyeing both men with careful inspection. It seemed like ages ago now, but she did remember it like it was yesterday. 

Rosalind had paired them together out of the blue, clearly wise to something they were not, and stated they would be each other’s partner for the duration of the term and that they best learn to like it. 

He had always been a quiet specialist, excellent at lurking in the shadows and appearing at the precise moment needed, she, on the other hand, was silent _and_ excellent at always finding him in the shadows and yanking him out of them by the collar. 

Much to the amusement of Ben and Andreas.

Letting out a small but fond sigh, Farah tipped her head back and let the whiskey slide down her throat, tapping the glass twice against the table before setting it down and grinning at the men. “The audacity.”

Ben snorted and let out a loud laugh, having not expecting that. A true Queen back then and now. Saul's head just dropped to his hand and he sighed, looking over at Farah who just winked at him in reply.

He had been mildly cocky when he'd walked over to her after Rosalind's pairing, a lot of specialists would fight to gain her favour, Andreas included, but it was _he_ who had won out. It ground Andreas' gears for years, the prick.

It might have been audacious, but look at them now. She was still his first choice, and lucky for him, he was hers too.


End file.
